This invention is directed to an improved ankle wrap and in particular to an improved ankle wrap in the form of an elongated elastic panel having fastening members selectively disposed along the lengthwise extent thereof for permitting wrapping of the ankle and instep in a predetermined manner.
Heretofore, ankle supports of the type utilized by athletes both during training and during competition and for medical purposes such as the rehabilitation of ankle sprains, have taken on various forms. Such ankle support devices have attempted to replace the "tape job" used by professional athletes whereby a web bandage and adhesive tape are utilized to wrap and tape an ankle. Ankles that are supported by a "tape job" when done by trained personnel are effectively braced. Moreover, such "tape jobs" are light and not bulky. However, since new tape must be utilized each time the ankle is wrapped, and additionally trained personnel are required to effect such taping, supporting an ankle by utilizing a "tape job" is expensive, time consuming and hence less than completely satisfactory.
Although reusable ankle supports have been developed, such ankle supports, at best, provide limited bracing. For example, those prior art ankle supports utilizing elastic wrapping materials often provide unwanted constriction to desired walking and running movement of the ankle required by an athlete without providing sufficient bracing of the ankle. Accordingly, an elastic ankle support for effectively bracing an ankle joint without restricting the walking and running movements required in athletic competition is desired.